


助人为乐

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui
Relationships: 姚颜四起 颜琛
Kudos: 82





	1. 上

“唔……嗯嗯！”

手指动得稍微有点太快了，有一处被磨得有点痛。

慢慢地，慢慢地……

“呜……”

姚琛将头深深地埋进枕头里，被情欲困顿着发出了叹息。他正在自慰，一只手扣在高翘的屁股上，指甲修剪得很短的手指向他沉淀了一点点色素，此刻涂满了透明的润滑剂而显得异常色情的穴口里探入。

他勉强自己伸入了两根，在括约肌没有那么紧绷绷地缠住手指时，他又因为贪心用另一只手裹住了自己的性器，这使他不得不靠头颈与膝盖来支撑自己，才能不在快感打到脊柱上时因歪斜把自己掀翻。

“啊……唔……”

他的手指抽插着发出“咕、咕、”的声音，每当他克制不住小声地鸣叫起来，他都能感受到龟头上产生了更加酥麻的感觉，这让他模模糊糊地意识到，叫床确实能让人更兴奋……可是他不能大声地叫床。

他可以容忍腺液滴落到床单上的刺耳声响，但是从自己嘴里漏出来的微弱呻吟必须要靠咬住枕头来堵住。

成员们不知道什么时候就会回来，他必须要融入别墅安静的环境才能第一时间听到其他人的脚步声——他不能被人发现他是个会用屁股来自慰的变态。

“哐当！”

突然的响声吓出了姚琛一身白毛汗，声音响起来的地方距离他太近了，那不是楼下别墅门开关的声音，他倒吸口气，不敢回头去确认自己这副模样是否被人看到了，直到窸窸窣窣的滚轮声让他悬着的心落回地面。

“Haku—na——”姚琛懊恼地咬住了枕头，因此后半句话是从他的牙缝中恶狠狠地挤出来的，“你不要……吓爸爸啊……嗯啊……”

他因为放心又用力抽动了几下手指，像是在拿自己撒气一般，颇有几分和捶枕头捶被子相似的样子。他的脑袋因为这几下抽插扬了起来，后穴也咕叽咕叽地喷出了好多滴透明的水，这些全部落入了张颜齐的视线里。

姚琛确实已经被发现了，被他猫科动物一样走路没声的室友。那男人正站在门口，手里提了袋零食，有姚琛爱吃的，也有他自己爱吃的，这使他提前分泌出了口水。

张颜齐没料到给Hakuna投喂了一点应该瞒着姚琛的零食后，会看到它的主人翘着屁股趴在床上自慰。他本来还因为Hakuna开心地打翻了食盆所弄出的声响手忙脚乱，心虚地先抬头露出了微笑，但门边却没有出现那张又无奈又懊恼的脸。

姚琛不在家吗？

而后他的问题被姚琛间接回答了，用一种奶糖化开一样的声音，这让张颜齐觉得好像有糖浆一丝一滴地落入了他的嘴里。

被呼唤的Hakuna跑着滚轮，听到姚琛的声音后，它停下来把最后那点小零食塞进嘴里毁尸灭迹，吧唧吧唧嚼了几下又好动地跑了起来，没注意给他零食的人已经顺着糖浆拉成的丝线走开了。

张颜齐从不知道姚琛还会发出这种声音，虽然抱着他哭泣时，姚琛的鼻腔间也会因为无声落泪而呼出黏着的鼻音，但那种声音只会让他的胸中被水盖过，软化他的心，而现在这种声音却因过甜而吸收了他喉间的所有水分，让他干渴，并让某些地方别样地硬了起来。

他想和姚琛分享零食，在这之前，姚琛可不可以先和他分享些别的。

他站在门里，手向后伸敲了敲门板，床上还囿于情欲无法解脱的人如遭雷击，整个身体蓦然僵住了，随后以张颜齐都没反应过来的速度翻过身扯来被子盖住自己。

“你……”

“我……”

失败，失败地异口同声。

姚琛紧张地揪紧被子，他看到张颜齐抬手做了个“你先”的动作，张了张嘴，却说不出什么有意义的辩解。

“我……我不是……”

不是什么？不是会用屁股自慰的变态？这有说服力吗？姚琛抿抿嘴，不再继续说话了，但张颜齐却赶在他的心情迅速灰败下去之前开了口。

“我帮你吧，我会弄。”

“？？”

姚琛猛地抬起头，脸上混合着惊讶与一点害怕。

“你……你在说什么啊……”

他有点被过长刘海盖住的眼睛里闪烁着，却还尝试着自欺欺人，但张颜齐已经慢慢在朝他走过来了，嘴里还念念有词。

“虽然两个男人怎么做我也不太懂，但是和你试一下我不介意的。”

姚琛抓着被子往床里面靠，张颜齐在他的床边坐下来了，为什么会这样。

他的手被张颜齐拉起来看了看，不管哪只手都沾着些黏黏的液体，左手是前面的，右手是后面的，所以他马上就把手缩了回来。

“不……你别……”

“也许我能让你更舒服哦。”

这话不免让姚琛有些动摇，他突然就咬着嘴唇犹豫起来。自己做的话总是会有些饥渴的地方因为姿势无法碰到，强行触碰只会被指甲刮痛，得不偿失……但是让室友帮自己自慰，这太超过了，不是朋友之间该有的行为啊。

“不让我做的话，我就告诉别人。”

“你……”姚琛的脸上露出了一点难以置信的神情，不过他马上就说服了自己，“你不会的，你不是这样的人。”

“哼哼……”张颜齐用鼻子笑了一下，睫毛向中间夹出狡猾的模样，“我会。”

“我会告诉妖娆。”

？这算什么威胁？

“我会告诉他，我的室友会在我出门的时候自慰。”

“只用前面还不够，还要用上后面，还会黏糊糊地叫。”

张颜齐叭叭说个不停，看着姚琛的脸从讶异到染上羞耻，就把一只手钻进姚琛的被子里，顺着滑腻的大腿摸上了仍然湿漉漉的龟头。

“嗯……”

他另一只手撑在姚琛身旁，将两人间的距离拉得更近，空间压缩到有些惊扰到姚琛了，他又退开一点，活动着手分散掉姚琛的注意力。

“啊……你、别……”

“还不答应吗？我会告诉妖娆，你拒绝好室友让你变舒服哦。”

嗯、嗯、真讨厌，张颜齐已经在扭动着手指搓他的环状沟了，那里太敏感了，快感会打断姚琛的思考。

但这就是张颜齐的目的，他确信姚琛会在融化掉的时候松口的，他一向那么好拿捏。

“好，好嘛……你帮帮我嘛……”

我就知道。


	2. 中

张颜齐愉快地摇晃着脑袋，将盖住大好春光的被子一把撩开，见光的那一刻，姚琛还是紧张地夹紧了腿，理所当然也夹住了张颜齐的手。

“呃……我……”

“放心放心，我会弄的。”

张颜齐朝姚琛咧出大大的笑容，拇指按住环状沟，食指和中指的第二指节曲起又展开，揉搓圆溜溜的龟头，酥麻的感觉瞬间就让姚琛弯腰弓成了一只虾子。

他照顾得勤快，姚琛夹紧的双腿便在挺腰抖颤的过程中逐渐分开，露出了中间那根舒服到哭出来的肉红性器。

帮助自慰的手上很快就淋上了一层滑腻的粘液，张颜齐能嗅到空气中再次蔓延开的麝香味道，他的神经因此操控着手指旋转摩擦得急了点，让姚琛吃不消地发出了一声拔高的呻吟。

“轻点，轻点……”

始终不能摆脱羞耻令姚琛虚掩住了嘴巴，而张颜齐盯着他那只沾着些性液干涸掉的白色痕迹的手，不知为何有些烦躁起来。

只撸动过自己性器的手正罩在姚琛的性器上，这种场面很奇妙，哪怕他知道自己对姚琛的感觉已经不再止于朋友了，他也从未想象过他们的关系有一天会涉及到性……好吧也许梦里有出现过，但现在是真实的，真实到他的内心因多余的想法而膨胀起来。

他想让姚琛在他面前彻底丢掉羞耻心，他已经在姚琛那里获得了很多特权，而现在，他想更进一步，掀开他和姚琛之间的最后一层罩子。

“姚琛……”

张颜齐俯身靠近，叹息般的声音吸引姚琛扭过头，他的脸已经被舒服浸透了，光线透过窗子照在细薄的汗液上，亮晶晶地看起来很可口。

“舒服吗？”

他的注意力被张颜齐张张合合的嘴巴吸引，全然没注意到那只被自己的腺液沾湿的手已经在向下滑去，虚虚地在绕着他的肉缝画圈。

“舒服……哈啊……！”

姚琛将头倚在张颜齐的肩上，颤抖着大腿根抽吸，张颜齐的手指开始进入他了，先是指腹的试探，戳刺着穴口的褶皱，上下撩拨着直到那里张开一个小孔，手指用了点力就插入进去。

“嗯……啊……”

进入的过程有点漫长，因为张颜齐确实是有点紧张的，姚琛已经忍不住抓紧了他的衣服，头就埋在他的下巴下面，时不时发出一声尖细的喘息，而他就会因为这种喘息声身子发紧，担忧自己的手指弄痛了他，而将插入的指节又拔出来一些。

可是他这样出出进进的，姚琛也很不好受。非自身一部分的他人器官进入身体里，这种别样的刺激是以前没有体验过的，他没有想到感觉会比自己弄要强烈那么多，无论是刚被外物插入的不适感，还是皮肤摩擦粘膜的快感，都是以往的数倍，这让他太快就溃不成军，性欲煽动着烧灼起来。

“可以了……可以了……”

“什么？”

姚琛吸着气合拢了一下后穴，他感到了不满足，他希望张颜齐能快点将他拥有陌生指纹的手指彻底地伸进来，并且多伸进来几根。

“可以、全部插进来了……两根也……可以……”

最后几个字声音小到不靠得很近根本听不到，但张颜齐确实离姚琛很近很近，因此他突然就将整根手指都插入了进去。

“啊！嗯、呜嗯……啊啊！”

最长的中指捅入后马上就又抽出来半根，无名指也跟着强行挤入，他扒拉着穴口的薄皮，晃动着先插入的中指让括约肌无暇自顾，然后就这样插了进来，两根手指并拢用宽而硬的骨节强硬地摩擦穴口，一路插到了底。

张颜齐旋转着两根手指感受穴里丰沛的液体，姚琛好像哭了，他觉得胸口有点点沾湿，但这反而让他兴奋起来。他觉得这样的姚琛好可爱，向他提出情色的要求，又因无法承受快感而掉泪，搞得他好想亲他。

“前面、呜……前面也要……”

好贪心啊，怎么这么贪心，那我也可以一起变得贪心吗？

“啊……！”

还没有把问题问出口就擅自行动起来，张颜齐抽出手指一把抱起姚琛，扭身坐到了他自己的床上，姚琛跪坐在他的腿中间，懵懵地趴在他的胸口。

两人间的距离太近了，近到只要歪头就可以接吻，而张颜齐没有给姚琛留下慌乱的时机。

“唔……？”

嘴唇贴到了一起，姚琛唰地睁大了眼，然而直到张颜齐轻咬着他的下唇分开，他的脑中仍然是一片空白。他发呆的样子让人无法抗拒，所以这次张颜齐把舌头也伸了进去，成功唤起了一点点反抗，不过很快就又被镇压了。

他的手太大了，托着姚琛的脸向下拉，很轻易就能改变咬肌的走向，让那张小嘴巴乖乖地张开，把他的舌头含进去，等他再把两根手指插回姚琛的肉穴，姚琛就又变得更乖些，会意乱情迷地与他缠绕在一起，交换口水。

“哈啊……”

唾液牵扯着丝线拉开，姚琛的脑子里被接吻融成了一滩浆糊，因此他扒上了张颜齐的肩膀，又一次让两张嘴巴合到了一起，并且晃动起了腰部往下坐。

张颜齐的手指好棒，不管是宽度还是长度都要优于他，而且似乎因为很快就丢掉了怜惜之心，他抠挖得非常凶猛，让姚琛的视线数度因快感而模糊，收缩着腹部肌肉惊喘。

让张颜齐帮忙真的太好了，这比他想象得还要好。

是的，姚琛有想象过，既然张颜齐为他的心灵化解了这么多的痛苦，那么身体上是不是也可以求助他呢？这次自慰被张颜齐看到虽然是意外，但当张颜齐主动说出要帮他时，他的内心深处好像确实松了一口气，立刻卸掉了某种负担。

张颜齐是可以信赖的，他的需求张颜齐都可以接纳，他似乎已经渐渐因张颜齐的爱护而产生了这样的迷信，哪怕知道两人是朋友，也不可抑制去妄想了。

“唔！唔……啊……”

性器又被包住揉搓了，姚琛舒服得绷着脊背一颤，连忙扭转着脑袋避免两人的牙齿碰到一起。他忽然十分不舍与张颜齐的嘴巴分开，但对方突然快速抽动手指害得他无法闭合嘴唇，尖叫着扬起了头。

“姚琛，”他听到张颜齐发出比平时要低哑一些的声音，而他的右手也被拉着向下落去，“你也帮我一下，好吗？”


	3. 下

姚琛的手落到张颜齐的裤裆上，那里鼓起，硬挺，透过布料源源不断地传来热量，灼烫着姚琛的手心，让他也不由自主、不知理由地跟着兴奋起来。

“要怎么帮……”

他喘息的速率变慢，呼吸却慢慢变得深邃，张颜齐把手指从他的后穴里抽了出来，正在揉弄他的屁股，他就将身子歪进张颜齐的那只手臂里，歪着头吞吐他们融合在一起的气息。

便装裤的裤头很轻易就能剥开来，姚琛用手指勾着深色内裤的边缘拉开，属于另一个男性的麝香味就这样逸散开来，将他笼罩、麻痹，害得他躲不开火热的阴茎，那大家伙蹭着他的手指立起来，令指节被腺液沾湿。

“好热……”

他将手指弯成一个圈裹住粗大的性器，那里曾经在和张颜齐一起洗澡时打过照面，握在手中的瞬间，姚琛立刻感到了它优秀过头的质量和硬度。

“像这样……？”

拢成的圆圈上下滑动，卡住冠状沟旋转时带起一串低而沉的喘息，姚琛的手指很快就被蹭得更脏更湿，可他已经有些控制不住自己了，他被张颜齐湿热的呼吸腐蚀了理智，为了自救他只好贡献出嘴巴堵住呼吸的来源，却再次被对方捉住了舌头，缠绕舔吸着加速理智的消逝。

“呜……咕……”

他过分积极地吞咽张颜齐的口水，手腕扭旋着套弄在他手中挺动的性器，他按着阴茎的头冠拉开精口时，张颜齐的呼吸会突然加重，让姚琛有机会反击勾起他的舌头吸吮，可那之后，张颜齐总会更用力地碾着姚琛的前列腺抽插手指，在姚琛失去抵抗能力绷直舌尖时去舔他的嗓子眼。

他们这样拉锯着，直到姚琛拍着张颜齐的胸口败下阵来，一边咳嗽一边抽颤着身体呜咽，张颜齐才抽出他已经被肠液泡得有些发皱的手指，将沾在指根上半凝固的白汁擦在姚琛一抖一抖的屁股上。

“还不够……”

张颜齐眯着眼睛这样说着，伸手拿来床头柜上还没拧上盖子的润滑剂，摆弄着姚琛的身子让他趴在了自己的身上，以头对着自己胯下的姿势。

“姚琛，我们来玩点更刺激的吧。”

他挤了一大股润滑剂到手上，稍微抬起姚琛的腰，就把歪在自己脖子边上的性器吞进了嘴里，姚琛粘而软的独特声线发出一声湿润的呻吟，仔细听的话似乎还有几分惊慌，但张颜齐不打算去理会。

只是朋友间的帮忙？只是被情欲支配了？这种话没人会信吧。他们已经接着吻搂在一起厮磨那么久，怎么可能两个人都没有想要更进一步的心愿，他是没有想到他们的关系会通过性发生突飞猛进的转变，但当这一切发生时，比起温吞的互相试探，张颜齐觉得这反而很妙。

告白之后会补上的，都做到这种地步了，就让我继续做下去吧。

“啊啊！”

涂满润滑剂的三根指头并在一起挤进了穴口，姚琛攥紧了拳抵住额头，尖声鸣泣起来，他被弄疼了，可是比起那点痛感，更多的是恐怖的不可名状的满足感。

“啊……哈啊……”

手指连根没入后在深处分了开来，撑宽狭窄的肉道，张颜齐正在为之后可以把自己胯下的二两肉放进去而努力，扒着湿漉漉的肉褶用力摩擦，胯下那边却传来一声激烈的呻吟，那声音只到一半就骤然截断，同时间被张颜齐含住的阴茎也蹦跳着出了精，将腥味的汁液洒进了他的嘴里。

“啊……”

几滴不知是泪水还是口水的液体落到张颜齐的大腿上，高潮后快速的喘息声中又混杂了呜咽低鸣，张颜齐觉得这和他咕噜咕噜地吞掉精液后，又吮吸了几下姚琛的阴茎，将里面残余的性液吸出来可能有一点关系。

绝顶后的肠道还紧紧吸着他的手指不放，他稍微翘一下指尖，渗水的肠肉就会抽搐着颤一下，一副完全不能承受的样子。

这样怎么行呢，等下还会有更厉害的啊，我是不会在这里停下来的。

张颜齐揉捏随着姚琛的呼吸上下起伏的屁股，按着穴口强行将手指抽了出来，淫媚的红肉就在抽噎声中跟着翻了出来，虚弱地嘟着，有透明的汁从红色的肉缝间流出来，张颜齐盯着那滴下滑的汁，盯着它经过褶皱流向会阴，然后流到被他鼻梁挡住的下方，最后有没有顺着性器流进他的嘴里，张颜齐没有尝出来，因此他决定主动去试一下味道。

“啊！不！齐齐不要……呜嗯……”

屁股被捧着向后拖，被大手一把按了下去，尾椎骨感受到有什么东西顶着时，外翻的肠肉也被推了回来，那推手柔软湿润，点状的麻痒从肠肉上扩散开时，姚琛瞬间就反应过来了那是什么。

他的羞耻心在刹那间被张颜齐击得粉碎，混在泪水中流出他的身体，激烈的反抗只有一下就被打在屁股上的巴掌镇压，尾椎骨因这一巴掌又碰上了张颜齐的鼻尖，而姚琛也因此像触电般缩了下腰，再也不想着抗拒什么了。

“哼嗯……啊啊……”

他像软体动物一样趴伏着，粗大的阴茎就在他脸颊边晃悠着，散发着吸引人的气味。过量的口水因为画着圈舔他里面的舌头而不断流出嘴巴，姚琛想，他应该想办法堵住这些口水。

“唔！”

抓着他屁股的手握得更紧，重重的鼻音鼓舞了姚琛，让他迷蒙着双眼露出笑意。他刚刚扶着张颜齐的阴茎对准他的嘴唇，按压着两片软肉将这个大家伙挤入了口腔，一直抵到了舌根。

哭过的口腔里流动着一些粘滑的液体，或许是涕液吧，因为擦拭和吞咽不及时流到了嘴巴里，现在滑溜溜地包裹在了张颜齐的龟头上，像一张一捅就会破的薄膜，而姚琛此时正塌着舌头，企图让龟头穿过那里捅入他的喉咙。

“咳、咳咳……”

这对口交初学者来说显然有些困难，过大的家伙压到嗓子眼激起一串干咳，但姚琛咳嗽着也没有把嘴里的阴茎吐出来，只是换了个方向含着。

随着咳嗽的动作，阴茎在臼齿上来回摩擦，一突一突地顶着口腔内壁，让张颜齐忍不住联想，姚琛是否正眨着咳红的双眼，涕泗横流地被他操着嘴巴。

他能感觉到姚琛仍在撸动着他的茎身，咳嗽缓和后，舌头就又绕着他的龟头打转，在吞咽性液时，舌尖会压向上颚，但现在被阴茎挡住了，舌尖就只能抵着阴茎上的脉络。

姚琛舔阴茎时会发出咕啾咕啾的声音，张颜齐觉得这很可爱，比他不乖的总是弹动的腰要可爱得多，却全然不顾这是因为自己舔穴的行为太过分了。

被舌头刮舔嫩肉，被牙齿摩擦穴口，被下巴压住会阴，还有突出的喉结上下滑动着顶他的阴茎，根本没有人能受得了的，姚琛只是偶尔眼睛翻白腰肢抽颤，怎么还能说不乖呢。

但张颜齐就是不觉得满足，所以他把姚琛举了起来，打断了姚琛吮吸出精口的工作，一转情势覆到了姚琛的身上。

侧趴在床上的姚琛比他想象中的模样还要凄惨一点，脸上乱七八糟的像一只小花猫，目光涣散显然还没有反应过来接着会发生什么。

“呼……嗯……”

性器官被放过给了姚琛短暂的休憩时间，一直保持着高度敏感状态的身躯此刻显然有些疲累了，床垫像附着了磁石一样吸附他的肌肉，让他无法抬起肢体，只有眼睛可以迟钝地转动，去和散发出炽热视线的双目相对。

“我要开动了。”

姚琛听到张颜齐这样说着，手向他伸了过来，可他除了喘息着侧躺什么反应也做不出了，快乐的因子在脑内闹腾个天翻地覆后，他的神经就变得格外地松懈，只能放任那双手掀起他胸口的衣服，抬起他的一条腿。

“来，自己咬住。”

嘴巴木木然地跟着指示动作，将背心的下摆咬住，露出奶油蛋糕一样的胸肌，那里还很光洁没有被欺负过，但张颜齐确信那里很快就会印满他的指痕和齿印。

涂满了口水的龟头抵住湿滑的穴口，姚琛浑身一颤，像是对危险的感知终于劈开了他脑中的迷雾一样，可一切都为时已晚，阴茎已经用力碾进他的肉穴了，脚趾绷紧，腿随着本能挣扎时，龟头甚至已经通过了前列腺，向深处撑开他黏着的肉道。

“唔……唔唔……”

口水浸湿了咬在齿间的衣服，姚琛上半身蜷缩起来，像是想要抱住什么东西来获得安全感，他的胸口上只有张颜齐正在肆意揉捏乳肉的手，因此他就只能抱住那只手，尽管那不断分开合拢的五指带给他的比起安全感，更多的还是责罚般的快感。

热量在反复的突进中终于烧进了最深处，张颜齐满足地喟叹，俯下身啄吻姚琛的肋间，那里生着一颗痣，在腋下不远处的骨上，圆润的，透露出莫名的魅惑气息，它的存在或许连姚琛本人都不知道，但在口唇的亲昵下，也会引起他的震颤。

不过腹内的刺激还是要强太多了，这样温存的快感还不至于令姚琛分神，但也能加快他融化的速度。粘膜上的摩擦，撞击带给肠肉的余震，令姚琛发出粘粘的虚弱的泣音，他已经咬不住衣服了，嘴巴张圆了发出些噢噢的哭声，双手也向上攀附住张颜齐的颈项。

因为体势改变，他的双腿张得更开，快感太强时会向中间夹起或盘绕，脸上的神情也看得更清楚了，那是一种困顿的，却混杂着性瘾被解放似的迷醉神情。

尽管他已经失了神，但眼底眉梢依旧浮现出异样的快乐神色，玻璃一样的眼睛倒映出张颜齐的模样，张颜齐的汗水在抽插间落到他的脸上，他也探出舌尖扫进了嘴里，而后呼出满足的呻吟声，诱使张颜齐低下头和他接吻。

他这副完全沉溺于性交的样子，让人很难确定他还残留着多少神智，具有确切意义的词句已经很少出现，只有或高或低的单音仍在折磨他的嗓子，看起来就像是程序已经被摧毁的机器人，徜徉在报废之前被彻底使用的回光返照中。

“姚琛，姚琛！”

张颜齐掐着姚琛的大腿挺动得越来越激烈，他像是要将自己栽种进姚琛的身体里一样，过深过重的撞入令姚琛也痛苦地皱起眉。下腹已经完全麻木了，只有肠管还在被快感责难，但他反而将张颜齐搂得更紧了，汗液将肉体间最后的缝隙也填补，他们彻底合二为一。

“射了！”

精液“噗咻咻！”的进入姚琛内部，两人的腹部也被姚琛的精液淋湿。张颜齐大喘着气扑到姚琛身上，他一时间也没有力气了，痛快的高潮消耗了太多精力，困倦因此突然就爬遍了他的身躯。

最近好像……行程是有点太多了……

张颜齐眨巴着下垂眼想着，在脑子都快要木掉的时候，他忽然想起来还有一件很重要的事情没做——表白啊！他还没有表白呢！

“姚琛……！”

张颜齐急急撑起身体，攀附在他身上的四肢就顺势滑落了下去，啪嗒一下落到床褥上。被他呼唤的人已经合眼沉入了梦乡，放松的神色浮在他的脸上，安静的睡颜令张颜齐马上就反应过来闭紧了嘴。

已经睡着了啊……也好，正好我也想睡了。

还没做的事就等到睡醒后再做吧，张颜齐躺下，心安理得地抱住姚琛闭上了眼。

睡醒后不光是他要表白，他也要听姚琛表白，如果可以的话……在洗澡时顺便再做一次就更好了。


End file.
